Digital cameras usually comprise a lens and a sensor for capturing an image by capturing light and converting it into electrical signals. Mobile electronic devices such as smart phones are usually equipped with an imaging apparatus, for example, a camera. The imaging quality of the mobile electronic devices may be improved by optical image stabilization or autofocus. A current trend in designing mobile electronic devices aims for thin devices, wherein the form factor benefits from thin imaging apparatus to be housed inside the mobile electronic device.